La storia della volpe e della ragazza
by Reier
Summary: Un misterioso personaggio bussa alla porta di Takashi accusandolo di qualcosa di terribile: restituendo i nomi, contenuti nel Libro degli Amici, sta distruggendo tutto il lavoro fatto da sua nonna Reiko. Come reagirà il ragazzo?


**Buonasera a tutti! Questa è la prima storia che pubblico perchè ancora devo imparare ad usare bene il sistema di ed anche perchè è la più piccola che ho in questo momento.** **È giusto one - shot tutto dedicato a Natsume Yuujinchou, un manga e un anime che non molti conoscono ma che io amo moltissimo.**

**Ovviamente non posseggo nessuno dei personaggi e tutto il merito di averli creati va Yuki Midorikawa - sensei!**

**Buona lettura!**

**La storia della volpe e della ragazza**

Dalla siepe non si intravedeva nient'altro che una casa di campagna uguale a tutte le altre nel vicinato, ma al secondo piano c'era chiaramente qualcuno seduto alla scrivania.

"_E' così questo è il posto …"_

Din - don …

- Oh! Arrivo subito! - Touko si affrettò ad asciugare la mani sul grembiule e quando aprì la porta scoprì che a bussare era stata una ragazza con dei lunghi capelli chiari e gli occhi castani. Aveva la stessa divisa della scuola di Takashi.

- Mi dispiace per il disturbo, Fujiwara - san. - Cominciò la ragazza - Io e Natsume - kun siamo nella stessa sezione e sono venuta fin qui per potergli parlare. -

- Ah, no! La tua visita non è affatto un disturbo, Takashi - kun dovrebbe essere sopra a stu … -

- Chi è che mi cerca? - Non appena aveva sentito bussare alla porta Takashi si era messo in allerta, era terrorizzato all'idea che uno youkai decidesse di fargli improvvisamente visita e non si aspettava di incontrare una compagna del liceo.

- Ah, salve. - Il ragazzo si bloccò sulle scale; non si ricordava di aver mai visto l'altra prima di allora e lei lo intuì affrettandosi a chinare la testa per presentarsi - Io mi chiamo Suzuki Aiko. Sono la nuova responsabile del club di recitazione. Ho sentito parlare molto di te e sono venuta per portarti un volantino del nostro nuovo progetto. - La ragazza aprì la cartellina e cominciò a frugarci dentro. Takashi invece si sentì percorrere da un brivido: club di recitazione? C'era una sola spiegazione a tutto questo: Kitamoto! Che cosa le aveva detto?

- Ma. - Aiko si interruppe di colpo - Visto che ho fatto tanta strada per venire fin qui … Se non hai impegni ti va di fare una passeggiata mentre ne parliamo? -

Che cosa? Takashi si ritrovò improvvisamente ad arrossire e Touko non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione per aggiungere un risolino - Questa è proprio un'ottima idea Takashi - kun! E' una così bella giornata, non vale la pena stare dentro! -

- Ah, si, va bene ... -

Anche se Aiko aveva detto di essere venuta con l'intento di mostrargli un volantino la ragazza si era messa a chiacchierare del più e del meno. Il modo in cui si esprimeva e gesticolava sembrava proprio quello di un'attrice.

" Ci sono già troppi attori nella mia vita." Sospirò Takashi tra sé e sé.

Camminando, camminando alla fine i due avevano raggiunto il parco e si erano immersi in un sentiero tra gli alberi.

- Eppure io mi ricordo un distributore automatico da queste parti … - Borbottò Aiko girandosi tutt'attorno.

- Forse ci siamo persi. - Ridacchiò Takashi. Forse la sua compagna era così presa dalla conversazione che si era dimenticata la strada.

- Si, forse hai ragione. - Anche se era di spalle Takashi notò Aiko portarsi un dito sulle labbra come per riflettere - Adesso siamo abbastanza lontani. -

Che cosa intendeva? Takashi aveva una specie di brutto presentimento ma quando la ragazza si girò lo fece con un sorriso - Mi dispiace di averti condotto fino a qui ma non volevo causarti problemi a casa. Ti prego, puoi restituirmi il mio nome? -

Nome? Takashi si irrigidì di colpo - Tu … Tu sei … - Eppure sembrava così umana - Un ayakashi? -

- Un cosa? Ahaha! - La ragazza scoppiò a ridere - Non osarmi paragonare a loro! Io sono una creatura molto più nobile! - A quelle parole Takashi fece istintivamente un passo indietro. Qualunque cosa fosse se aveva il potere di mostrarsi agli umani doveva essere molto potente.

- Non fare così. - La ragazza si costrinse a smettere di ridere - Se avessi voluto farti del male non avrei avuto alcuna necessità di trascinarti fin qui. Io sono un'amica di Reiko. -

- Un'amica? - Takashi aveva sentito parlare molte volte gli youkai di sua nonna , ma nessuno aveva mai osato definirsi un amico.

- A proposito, lei come sta? Perché non tiene più lei il Libro? -

Takashi chinò la testa e passò una mano sul marsupio - Purtroppo Reiko - san è morta da molti anni ormai. -

Si era già trovato in una situazione del genere, la vita di un umano era infinitamente più breve rispetto a quella di uno spirito eppure non si sentiva mai a suo agio quando dava quell'annuncio.

- Capisco … - La ragazza chinò anche lei lo sguardo - Allora non c'è davvero più nessuna ragione perché il mio nome sia lì. Cerca tra le pagine: il mio vero nome è Gale. -

Takashi annuì ed estrasse il Libro degli Amici. Quando cominciò a far scorrere le pagine e a recitare la solita formula uno dei fogli si tese di scatto e non appena lo staccò e lo strinse tra le labbra per soffiare, il nome di Gale fluì via proprio come gli era stato detto. Tutta l'energia contenuta nella carta e gran parte di quella di Takashi volarono via insieme al soffio ma non appena il nome toccò Gale e le sfiorò la fronte la ragazza sorrise di sollievo ed un paio di orecchie appuntite e scure le si materializzò sulla testa. Sembravano quelle di un'animale, forse Gale non era uno spirito ma una bestia selvatica.

- Ecco fatto. - Sospirò Takashi. Un altro nome era tornato al suo legittimo proprietario.

- Grazie. - Ridacchiò Gale - E adesso che mi hai restituito il nome e non hai più alcun mezzo per fermarmi consegnami subito il Libro degli Amici. -

Cos'era quel cambio così repentino?

- No! Questo non posso farlo! - Takashi strinse il quaderno al petto ma Gale gli tese la mano con aria irremovibile - Io lo so cosa stai facendo. -

Che cosa intendeva?

- Lo hai fatto anche un attimo fa. Tu stai distruggendo il Libro. -

- Io non lo sto distruggendo! -

- E restituendo i nomi cosa credi di fare? - Gale ritirò la mano ma gli appuntò addosso uno sguardo pieno di rimprovero - Io non posso permettere che anche l'ultima memoria rimasta di Reiko vada distrutta. -

- Ti ho già detto che il Libro non corre alcun pericolo, mi sto solo occupando di … -

- Reiko non l'avrebbe mai permesso! - Esclamò Gale - Lei non avrebbe mai acconsentito alla restituzione dei nomi dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per raccoglierli! Hai la minima idea di cosa le sono costate alcune di quelle pagine? Che razza di pericoli ha dovuto affrontare? Le sfide che ha sostenuto? - Gale gli mostrò chiaramente i denti ed il suo paio di zanne affilate. Sembrava quasi sul punto di attaccare ma nonostante tutto la ragazza si sforzò di tornare alla calma - Lascia perdere il Libro degli Amici, è un peso troppo grande per un cucciolo d'uomo, ti conviene consegnarlo a chi potrebbe gestirlo meglio di te. -

Takashi tornò a scuotere la testa - Io … Non posso … Per favore non insistere … -

- E va bene! - Gale scrollò le spalle - Visto che non sai sbrigarti a prendere una decisione ti do tre giorni di tempo. Per una creatura come me tre giorni sono più brevi di un respiro ma per un umano dovrebbero essere sufficienti. Ti aspetterò qui per tre tramonti consecutivi a partire da oggi e se ti deciderai a consegnarmi il libro di tua spontanea volontà andrà tutto bene, altrimenti … - Gale lo trapassò col suo sguardo gelido

- Verrò a prenderlo da sola. -

Un turbine scosse gli alberi intorno a loro costringendo Takashi a coprirsi il viso e quando il ragazzo riaprì gli occhi Gale era già sparita. Non poteva restare lì fermo neanche un secondo di più! Dopo quello strano incontro Takashi si precipitò a casa; se Gale avesse deciso veramente di attaccare i Fujiwara il risultato sarebbe stato disastroso.

- Ben tornato Takashi - kun, com'è andata la passeggiata? -

Quando il ragazzo spalancò la porta d'ingresso la voce di Touko lo accolse come al solito.

- Che c'è? Sembra che tu abbia fatto una corsa … -

- Ah … Ahah! - Takashi scosse le mani - No, niente affatto! E' solo che mentre tornavo ho visto Nyanko infilarsi in stanza dalla finestra, aveva qualcosa in bocca e non vorrei … -

- Speriamo non sia un topo! - Esclamò Touko.

- Infatti vado subito a controllare! - Il ragazzo si gettò su per le scale.

- E com'è andata la passeggiata? - Continuò Touko.

- Non credo che entrerò a far parte del club di teatro! -

- Ah, che peccato … -

- Nyanko - sensei! - Takashi spalancò di colpo la porta della stanza e non ci mise molto ad individuare lo youkai seduto sul suo cuscino. Tra le zampe non aveva un topo ma un'intera bottiglia di sakè.

- Ohi, Natsume! Sei arrivato giusto in tempo! Portami qualche snack! -

- Sei già ubriaco a quest'ora? - Il ragazzo si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si lasciò cadere accanto a lui.

- Io! Io non sono affatto un bel niente! Uno youkai nobile come me! - Nyanko si arrestò di colpo per annusare l'aria - Questo odore … -

- Prima ho restituito un nome. -

- Baka! - Il gatto lo colpì dritto al mento - A cosa diavolo hai restituito un nome? A una volpe? Cosa ci faceva una volpe nel mio Yuyinchou? -

Takashi si massaggiò il mento - Una volpe? -

- Non te ne sei nemmeno accorto? -

- Effettivamente mi ha detto di non paragonarla agli ayakashi e di essere una creatura molto più nobile. -

- Le volpi non sono nobili. Sono meschine. -

Takashi lanciò un sospiro e raccontò l'intera storia allo youkai.

- Che cosa ne pensi? -

Nyanko smise di leccarsi la zampa - Per essere una volpe il suo potere è piuttosto elevato dato che riesce a mostrarsi agli umani ma il dato che mi preoccupa è un altro. Se ha sentito parlare di te ha sicuramente sentito del fatto che io sono la tua guardia del corpo eppure mi ha ignorato completamente. Se ci ha dato tre giorni di vantaggio le ragioni per cui lo ha fatto possono essere solo due: o è terribilmente stupida o si ritiene ad un livello decisamente superiore al nostro. E' convinta di averti in pugno. -

Il suo ragionamento non faceva una piega eppure c'era qualcosa in tutta quella storia che lo faceva sentire a disagio.

- Gale ha detto di essere amica di Reiko. -

- Hmm? Forse lo ha detto solo per convincerti a restituirle il nome. -

- Ma sembrava sincera … Sensei, anche tu conoscevi Reiko, hai mai sentito parlare di Gale? -

- Mai. -

Gli aveva mentito davvero?

- Ma lei sentirà parlare di me! - Strepitò lo youkai - Come osa minacciare la mia preda? E soprattutto come osa pretendere lo Youinchou? Quel libro è già stato promesso a me! - La sagoma di Nyanko - sensei che si agitava e sparava minacce era così buffa che Takashi non poté fare a meno di farsi sfuggire una risatina.

- Tu resta qui e non andartene in giro a fare guai. - Lo youkai saltò sul bordo della finestra - Io vado a cercare informazioni su quell'imbrogliona! -

Forse le intenzioni di Gale non erano completamente oneste e forse la volpe lo aveva ingannato per davvero ma Takashi non riusciva comunque a smettere di pensare alle sue parole. Gale lo aveva accusato di star distruggendo il Libro degli Amici ed aveva anche sottolineato che sua nonna non lo avrebbe mai permesso.

Takashi si girò dalla parte opposta del futon. Anche se la sua scelta di restituire i nomi contenuti nel libro era stata piuttosto avventata col tempo si era convinto sempre di più che quella era stata la scelta corretta. Gli youkai a cui era stato preso il nome soffrivano molto a causa del contratto, alcuni di loro perdevano parte dei propri poteri, altri si sentivano ignorati e feriti ed altri ancora erano terrorizzati. Se il foglio di carta su cui avevano scritto fosse stato distrutto anch'essi sarebbero stati costretti a seguire il medesimo destino. Era come vivere appesi ad un filo. Custodire lo Yuinchou era un impegno a tempo pieno, Takashi si sentiva responsabile di tutte le vite che conteneva e per questo non lo avrebbe consegnato a nessun altro e per nessuna ragione al mondo. C'erano molte persone che non avrebbero potuto mai e poi mai venire a conoscenza di quel segreto. Takashi lo aveva sospettato sin dal primo momento in cui aveva incontrato Natori ma ne aveva avuto la conferma quando aveva conosciuto Matoba. Un esorcista senza scrupoli avrebbe potuto manipolare il libro per fini oscuri. E se invece Gale avesse avuto ragione? Forse Reiko non avrebbe mai accettato l'idea di restituire i nomi. Anche se aveva visto molti dei suoi ricordi attraverso il Libro, Takashi non poteva ancora dire di averla capita. Non solo non conosceva il parere di Reiko a riguardo ma non conosceva neanche la ragione per cui aveva collezionato tanti nomi.

- Sensei! - Il ragazzo sobbalzò quando si accorse che lo youkai era appena saltato sul cuscino - Hai scoperto qualcosa? -

- No. Nessuno ha mai visto e sentito e quella volpe. -

Takashi si passò una mano tra i capelli - Sensei, anche tu hai detto di aver conosciuto Reiko. Secondo te perché raccoglieva i nomi degli youkai? -

Gli occhi del gatto si ridussero ad una fessura scintillante nel buio della stanza - Non ne ho idea. Reiko era un umano molto strano, perfino più strano di te. Era impossibile capire cosa le passasse per la testa. -

Già, era sempre la stessa storia: nessuno di quelli che aveva incontrato aveva mai capito Reiko, né gli youkai né gli umani. Lui, suo nipote, non faceva eccezione.

Il mattino seguente Takashi venne svegliato come al solito dalla voce squillante di Touko - Alzati e splendi Takashi - kun! E' una giornata meravigliosa! - L'odore della colazione riempiva già casa.

- Mi alzo subito! - I Fujiwara erano così gentili con lui. Chissà se anche Reiko - san aveva mai incontrato delle persone gentili come loro. Dai ricordi di alcuni yukai Takashi aveva appreso che sua nonna a volte desiderava scappare dal villaggio ed andare a vivere in luogo abbastanza lontano da non essere conosciuta da nessuno. Lui invece avrebbe desiderato che quell'atmosfera semplice e serena durasse per sempre. Tra Takashi e sua nonna, tuttavia, c'era un'enorme differenza. Takashi non era nato in quel villaggio ed aveva vissuto con molti parenti diversi. Quando era arrivato a casa Fujiwara nessuno aveva mai sentito parlare di lui e così era stato in grado di nascondere a tutti sia il proprio passato che i propri poteri. Reiko invece, aveva vissuto sempre nello stesso posto e non aveva potuto nascondere a nessuno le sue abilità. Era incredibile quanto la differenza tra la felicità e il dolore potesse dipendere da una bugia.

Quando quella mattina Takashi si risistemò la camicia allo specchio realizzò che forse non gli sarebbe mai riuscito di essere sincero coi Fujiwara ma era deciso ugualmente a sopportare il peso di quella menzogna pur di non metterli in pericolo. E quella era la stessa ragione per cui avrebbe risolto il problema di Gale il più presto possibile.

- Nyanko - sensei. -

Lo youkai girò la testa verso di lui.

- Dopo andiamo a cercare Gale. Voglio provare a farla ragionare. -

- E se non ci riuscissi? Non tutte le cose possono andare per il meglio. -

- Ma non potremo mai sapere come andrà a finire se non facciamo qualcosa. -

- Ah! - Lo youkai gli saltò in spalla - Onestamente non so cosa mi trattenga dal divorarti ed impossessarmi dello Yunjinchou. Sei sempre il solito stupido ed avventato ragazzino, ma questo posso dirtelo, Natsume! Questa è la cosa che ti rende più simile a Reiko. -

Quando Takashi e Nyanko arrivarono al parco non c'era nessuno, non c'era alcuna traccia di esseri umani o di ayakashi eppure loro due non erano soli.

- Gale! Vieni fuori! Sono venuto qui per parlarti! -

Takashi si mise le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca per gridare e la sua voce venne seguita immediatamente da un turbine di vento quando la volpe apparve di fronte a lui. Gale aveva assunto ancora una volta delle sembianze umane ma le orecchie spuntavano chiaramente dai capelli.

- Oh, bravo! Ti sei deciso a consegnarmi il Libro! -

Gale gli tese la mano con un sorrisino soddisfatto ma Takashi scosse la testa - Non sono venuto qui per questo, sono venuto per parlarti. -

- Parlarmi? Di che cosa accidenti vuoi parlare? - La volpe ritrasse la mano stizzita.

- Io non posso consegnarti il libro. Hai ragione: non sono sicuro che Reiko sarebbe stata d'accordo ma anche io ho le mie buone ragioni per restituire i nomi! Gli youkai a cui sono stati portati via soffrono e sono continuamente in pericolo. Se il Libro dovesse finire in mani sbagliate il risultato sarebbe disastroso! -

- E' per questo che dovresti darlo a chi è più competente di te! - Ribatté la volpe.

- Hai sentito quello che il ragazzo ha dire. - Continuò Nyanko - Non ti darà il Libro e adesso rassegnati e vattene. -

- Tu … - La volpe digrignò i denti e Nyanko - sensei intuì subito cosa voleva fare.

Takashi venne scagliato a terra dal violento spostamento d'aria e quando riuscì ad aprire gli occhi si trovò la gigantesca sagoma di Madara davanti.

- Ti ho detto di rassegnarti e sparire! - Ruggì lo youkai ma un'altra voce terrificante gli fece subito eco - Se non ti levi di mezzo ne pagherai le conseguenze! - Oltre a Madara in campo adesso c'era un'altra bestia dal pelo fitto e nero. Le loro dimensioni erano praticamente identiche.

- G … Gale … -

Takashi aveva già incontrato una kitsune ma il cucciolo che aveva visto non era assolutamente paragonabile alla sua nuova avversaria. Il vero aspetto di Gale era terrificante: mentre ringhiava e teneva i denti scoperti i suoi baffi vibravano ed i suoi occhi scintillavano d'oro. La pelliccia li contornava con una linea rossa e questo li faceva risaltare ancora di più e poi una, due, tre … nove?

- Togliti di mezzo! - Takashi fu costretto ad interrompere di colpo il conteggio quando una delle code di Gale schioccò come una frusta ed una raffica violentissima investì la foresta. Madara fu costretto ad affondare le unghie nel terreno per non farsi trascinare via ed anche il ragazzo fu costretto ad aggrapparsi al terreno.

- Insolente! Non ti lascerò rubare la mia preda! -

- Sensei! -

Il grande youkai bianco si lanciò all'attacco ma non riuscì mai a raggiungere l'obiettivo: Gale spalancò la bocca e scagliò un ruggito così potente da annullare la trasformazione e ridurlo nuovamente alle sue sembianza feline. Nyanko non riuscì neanche a spostarsi. Una zampata lo colpì in pieno e lo scagliò tra gli alberi causando un gran polverone.

- Sensei! - Takashi gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola ma neanche lui riuscì a reagire in tempo ed una gigantesca zampa nera lo schiacciò a terra ancor prima che potesse rendersene conto.

- Adesso consegnami il Libro. - Gale gli si avvicinò col suo grosso muso e Takashi sentì il peso della zampa farsi più intenso sul petto. Non poteva muoversi, non poteva sfuggirle; con la sua misera forza non poteva neanche sperare di spostare i suoi artigli.

- Io … Io non posso … -

- Dammelo! -

Takashi non riusciva quasi a respirare.

- Ti prego … Fermati … -

- Sei davvero troppo testardo per i miei gusti! -

Aveva fallito? Aveva fallito davvero? Per un attimo le parole di Nyanko gli riecheggiarono nella mente: "Non tutte le cose possono andare per il meglio."

Gale spalancò le fauci e mirò dritta alla sua testa ma quel colpo non arrivò mai. Takashi riuscì solo a percepire una folata del suo respiro rovente e poi il "clank" delle sue zanne che si richiudevano con stizza.

- Mi hai mentito. -

Quando la zampa di Gale si ritrasse dal suo petto Takashi ci mise un po' a riprendere a respirare e quando il ragazzo riuscì a rimettersi a sedere si trovò a confrontarsi con una creatura completamente diversa dalla precedente. Adesso al posto di quella bestia gigantesca che aveva minacciato di schiacciarlo c'era una comune volpe nera o almeno una comune volpe nera con nove lunghissime code.

- Ti ho mentito? - Takashi non riusciva a capire.

- Mi hai detto che Reiko era morta ma non è così. -

- Natsume! - Nyanko - sensei si precipitò arrancando tra la boscaglia.

- Lei è qui davanti a me. La rivedo in te che cerchi così disperatamente di difendere il Libro. -

- Sarai pure riuscita ad ingannarmi con quello sporco trucchetto ma adesso! - Takashi arrestò Nyanko afferrandolo per la collottola.

- Non lo vuoi più? -

La volpe nera scosse la testa - Alla fine non credo di essere in grado di fare del male al nipote di Reiko. Tutto sommato anche tu sei uno dei ricordi che resta di lei. -

- Natsume! Non farti imbrogliare! - Continuò a strepitare Nyanko.

- Se sei davvero così determinato a custodire il Libro allora puoi tenerlo. -

- Grazie. - Takashi sorrise con una punta di sollievo - Gale, tu e mia nonna eravate davvero amiche? -

- Non mi credi? - Ridacchiò la volpe - Allora se non mi credi ti mostrerò i miei ricordi! -

L'aria intorno a loro venne scossa come da un fremito e pian piano il paesaggio mutò drasticamente fino a trasformarsi in una fitta foresta di pini.

- Un'illusione. - Mormorò Nyanko.

- Molti secoli fa. - Cominciò Gale - Io vivevo nel cuore della foresta lontana dagli umani ma un giorno una giovane miko si presentò alla mia tana. -

Mentre la volpe parlava Takashi intravide la figura di una ragazza muoversi tra la boscaglia e fermarsi all'ingresso di una caverna.

- Lei era straordinariamente sensibile, poteva percepire molte cose del mondo spirituale che la circondava. Aveva sentito dire dagli youkai che io possedevo il potere di manipolare gli elementi ed era venuta a chiedermi di aiutarla a porre fine alla siccità nel suo villaggio. Gli umani non mi erano mai interessati prima d'allora ma le sue parole mi incuriosirono a così decisi di accontentarla. -

La scena cambiò rivelando un piccolo villaggio bagnato dalla pioggia ed alcuni contadini che esultavano tra le risaie. Proprio di fronte a Takashi adesso c'erano la miko di spalle e Gale nelle sue sembianze umane.

- Gli umani sono miserabili e deboli. - Continuò la volpe - Tentano di prendersi gioco delle creature della foresta con l'astuzia ma in fin dei conti non possono granché da soli. La mia cara amica miko mi pregò di restare ed io decisi di rimanere al villaggio e di occuparmi per un po' di loro. -

Le scene della loro vita insieme scorrevano una dopo l'altra - Gli umani sono miserabili e deboli. Vivono poco. La mia cara amica invecchiò e morì e la gente del villaggio terrorizzata dai miei poteri decise di sigillarmi via. Avevano paura che senza di lei fossi fuori controllo. -

Per un attimo lo scenario intorno a loro si fece completamente buio.

- Ero così indignata che li lasciai fare e piombai in un sonno profondo fino a che un giorno … -

La scena cambiò ancora e questa volta la prima ad apparire fu una ragazza con dei lunghi capelli ramati ed una classica divisa scolastica. Oltre a lei, in mezzo alla foresta non c'era nient'altro che una grossa roccia circondata da una barriera di corda e Gale che era su di essa distesa a sonnecchiare.

_- Qui non dovrebbe disturbarmi nessuno. - Reiko lanciò qualche occhiata di qua e di là ed alla fine fingendo di ignorare la volpe si andò a sedere proprio con la schiena contro il masso, aprì la cartella, srotolò il fagotto che c'era dentro ed addentò una delle palle di riso che conteneva. Gale drizzò immediatamente le orecchie e spalancò gli occhi._

_Non capitava spesso che gli umani si addentrassero nella foresta e poi era da così tanto tempo che la volpe non vedeva delle polpette di riso!_

_Gale fece vibrare i baffi e si affrettò ad assumere sembianze umane per tendersi dalla roccia ed allungare una mano in direzione del cibo ma Reiko l'anticipò scansandosi di lato ed allontanandosi di qualche passo._

_- Hai fame? -_

_Gale esitò per un attimo. Non pensava si fosse accorta di lei._

_- Ecco … Sembrano deliziose … Puoi offrimene una? -_

_- No. - Reiko scosse la testa spostandosi ancora un po' più in là._

_- Piccola insolente! Se ti prendo! -_

_- Non puoi prendermi, sei sigillata. -_

_- Ah! - Le volpe girò la testa con aria indignata - Non è come sembra! -_

_- Ah, si? Va meglio ora? -_

_Quando Gale abbassò lo sguardo Reiko aveva già spezzato la vecchia corda che cingeva la pietra._

_- Come ringraziamento adesso voglio che tu mi dia il tuo nome. -_

_Gale non aveva mai visto un umano più arrogante di lei - Il mio nome è troppo prezioso per darlo ad una come te! -_

_Reiko finì di mandare giù la sua polpetta di riso - Allora accetta una sfida contro di me. Se vinco tu mi dai il tuo nome. -_

_- Una sfida? - Ripeté la volpe - Il mio nome non è così facile da ottenere! Il mio nome vale almeno dici vittorie! -_

_- D'accordo. - Reiko acconsentì senza pensarci due volte - Ma per conoscere il mio nome anche tu dovrai riuscire a battermi dieci volte. -_

_- Insolente! -_

- All'inizio credevo che fosse soltanto un'umana strana e presuntuosa. - Confessò Gale - Volevo darle una lezione come avrei voluto darla a quegli stupidi umani molti secoli fa, ma poi cominciai ad affezionarmi a lei. Mi ricordava la mia cara amica. - La volpe sospirò - Io e Reiko ci sfidammo molte volte, non era sempre lei a vincere ma alla fine quella ragazzina riuscì comunque ad ottenere dieci vittorie. -

Mentre la volpe parlava le scene dei suoi ricordi cambiavano ma sembravano comunque tutte allegre e leggere: sia lei che Reiko sorridevano. In una si stavano rincorrendo in un'improbabile gara d'acchiapparello, in un'altra giocavano a shogi e in un'altra ancora nuotavano nel lago o sventolavano trionfati gli oggetti che avevano ottenuto in una caccia al tesoro. Dovevano essere le penne e la coda di alcuni youkai a giudicare dall'aria feroce con cui dei mostri le inseguivano subito dopo.

- Alla fine le diedi il mio nome ed anche lei acconsentì a presentarsi. Da quel giorno non la vidi più. -

Takashi aveva già sentito qualcosa di simile. Sua nonna trascorreva molto tempo con gli youkai e a volte sembrava particolarmente interessata a qualcuno di loro ma dopo averne ottenuto il nome il suo interesse svaniva come per magia.

- A volte mi sono pentita di averle dato il nome. Se avessi preteso qualche sfida in più forse ci saremmo riviste ancora. Ero tornata libera ma ero tornata anche ad annoiarmi. Non ho sentito parlare di Reiko per anni fino a che un giorno non mi sono ritrovata per caso ad origliare una conversazione tra un paio di piccoli youkai. Dicevano che Natsume stava restituendo tutti i nomi del suo libro ma il Natsume di cui parlavano non era Reiko ma un certo Takashi. Quando ho capito che si trattava del nipote ho deciso di verificare con i miei occhi. -

- Conoscevi davvero mia nonna. - Concluse il ragazzo.

Gale annuì - Com'è morta Reiko? Perché il Libro è stato affidato a te? -

- Nessuno mi ha affidato il Libro, sono stato io a trovarlo. - Spiegò Takashi - Purtroppo io e Reiko - san non ci siamo mai incontrati. Lei è morta in giovane età molto prima che io nascessi. -

- Cosa? - Gale scosse un paio delle sue lunghe code - Questo è impossibile! Una creatura così piena di energia come lei non abbandona spontaneamente la vita in giovane età! -

Takashi batté le palpebre con aria confusa.

- Certo! - Insisté la volpe - Se Reiko fosse stata destinata ad un vita breve una creatura del mio calibro l'avrebbe percepito sicuramente! -

Takashi sapeva che le capacità sensoriali di alcuni ayakashi erano estremamente alte ed anche Nyanko - sensei lo aveva provato una volta qualche mese prima.

- Stai dicendo che … -

- Com'è morta Reiko? -

- E' stata trovata sotto un albero. -

- Ti ho chiesto com'è morta, non dov'è morta! -

Takashi scosse la testa - Non lo so … - E Gale si zittì a sua volta ma solo per qualche istante.

- Natsume Takashi, voglio insegnarti una cosa oggi. - Esordì inaspettatamente la volpe - Adesso che il mio nome non è più nel Libro il contratto che avevo siglato con Reiko è sciolto ma ci sono molti altri modi per stringere un patto. Io voglio farne uno con te. -

- Aspetta! Di cosa stai parlando? -

La volpe non gli lasciò aggiungere altro e gli si fece abbastanza vicina da fissarlo negli occhi - Il modo più semplice di stringere un patto è quello di fare una promessa. Tu mi prometti che scoprirai la verità su quello che è accaduto alla mia cara amica Reiko ed io ti prometto in cambio che ogni volta che chiamerai il mio nome accorrerò al tuo cospetto. -

- Ga … Gale … - Lo sguardo della volpe nera era così deciso ma allo stesso tempo sembrava implorarlo. Come poteva ignorare una cosa del genere?

- Non c'è bisogno che tu stringa un patto con me, se vuoi farò in modo di scoprire quanto più posso e di venire a raccontartelo. -

- Grazie. - Gale scodinzolò con gioia e poi si fermò a guardarlo ancora per un attimo - Lo sai? Assomigli tantissimo a Reiko ma le assomigli solo come la sagoma di un pino si assomiglia a quella di un altro pino. Tu sei molto diverso. Chiamami quando avrai sue notizie e anche se dovessi decidere di rimpiazzare quell'inutile tanuki che ti porti dietro. -

- Tanuki a chi? - Strillò Nyanko - sensei ma ormai Gale era già sparita in un turbine di vento e non c'era nient'altro da fare che gridare all'aria.

E così Takashi e Nyanko si rimisero sulla strada di casa. La storia della volpe e dello Yujinchou era giunta alla sua conclusione e per fortuna senza causare danni. Si era trattato di un incontro molto intenso. Per un po' Takashi aveva temuto che Gale lo avesse ingannato ma alla fine la volpe si era rivelata sincera. Nei suoi ricordi la miko che l'aveva addomesticata appariva solo di spalle ma il volto di Reiko era chiaro e nitido. Se all'inizio la sacerdotessa era stata per lei una cara amica adesso era Reiko ad occupare quel posto nel suo cuore. Tuttavia le parole di Gale lo avevano lasciato profondamente turbato. Aveva ragione, di sua nonna conosceva ancora troppo poco, Reiko - san era un autentico enigma per lui.

P.s.

" - Per favore...addomesticami -,disse la volpe.  
>- Volentieri -,rispose il piccolo principe,- ma non ho molto tempo. Ho da scoprire degli amici e da conoscere molte cose. -<br>- Non si conoscono che le cose che si addomesticano -,disse la volpe. - Gli uomini non hanno più tempo per conoscere nulla. Comprano dai mercanti le cose già fatte. Ma siccome non esistono mercanti di amici,gli uomini non hanno più amici. Se tu vuoi un amico,addomesticami! - "


End file.
